In a camera of a type using perforated film, control of the winding of film is effectuated by rotation of a sprocket. Winding of the shutter and the film is carried out in a one stop operation by winding of a winding member and the rotation of the sprocket is stopped by an antireversal-rotation mechanism and by friction of shafts when the winding operation has been completed. However, generally a locking mechanism for locking the movement of the film in its feeding direction is not provided in such mechanisms. Therefore, if a rotating force is externally applied to the sprocket, the sprocket can freely rotate.
Accordingly, when the film is quickly wound, sometimes the film will over-run slightly as a consequence of the initial forces of the sprocket and the spool. As a result, the distance between adjacent picture frames becomes nonuniform. This drawback has been eliminated by this invention as will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment and drawings that follow.